


Four Times Armin Made Erwin Smile, and One Time Erwin Made Armin Smile

by wolfhousebrigade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfhousebrigade/pseuds/wolfhousebrigade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that they don't always smile with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Armin Made Erwin Smile, and One Time Erwin Made Armin Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I just want everyone to be happy T_T

  * One



Sometimes Armin sends Erwin the cutest texts. A picture of himself and the huge dog laying on the couch. A reminder for Erwin to eat lunch. A picture of himself laughing in a coffee shop. He reminds Erwin throughout the day of how much he loves the little blond. Just one text can have Erwin grinning like an idiot all through the dull meeting he’s been trapped in.

When Erwin’s gone on business trips, Armin will send him ‘I miss you’ texts. Selfies he takes with Eren and Mikasa at a bar. A video of the lady in the apartment across the court yard from them screaming at her husband from the balcony. Things that make him miss home.

Sometimes Armin will get feisty. Sending Erwin a mirror selfie, Armin only wearing a new pair of panties. Armin prided himself in the ability to get Erwin worked up in a matter of minutes. Just a few pictures from above of Armin’s hands creeping lower and lower and then disappearing beneath pink lace.

And Erwin would get home in record time, grinning wildly, eyes filled with lust.

 

* * *

 

  * Two



Armin is completely and horribly terrified of thunderstorms. He’ll be sitting on the couch with the dog clutched close to himself. Erwin will get home from work to be met with wide, bloodshot eyes and a tearstained face.

Armin practically launches himself over the back of the couch and into Erwin’s arms. And the older man will carry him back to the couch and hold him. He’ll hold Armin for hours, even after the storm stops, waiting patiently for the tremors to stop running through Armin’s body.

And he smiles when Armin finally looks up. A small, comforting smile.

 

* * *

 

  * Three



Armin has an absolutely beautiful singing voice. Whether he’s bopping along to some pop forty or crooning to a love ballad of the eighties, Armin’s always singing when Erwin gets home, and it makes all the work bullshit better.

So the night Erwin came home and there was no music coming from the kitchen or the bedroom, he started to panic. “Armin?”

It was silent. Erwin dropped his brief case in the front hall. Armin’s stuff was all in the foyer. Erwin sprinted to the kitchen to find Armin sprawled on the floor. The dog was scratching at the back door, but he’d have to wait.

Erwin flipped Armin onto his back and shook him a bit. The boy groaned quietly, “Erwin?”

“Thank god… Armin, what’s wrong?”

“Dropped the cast iron pot on my head.”

“C’mon baby, let get you to the hospital, I think you have a concussion,” Erwin said, a relieved smile plastered to his face as he lifted Armin easily. He quickly let the dog in and headed out to the car.

* * *

 

  * Four



“Daddy~”

Erwin groans from his home office chair. He looks up at the door in time to see Armin arrive in the opening. He dressed in one of Erwin’s button ups, a pair of black lace panties and matching thigh highs. Of course Erwin didn’t miss the tiara perched on Armin’s head.

“Can I help you princess?”

“Daddy, im bored. Play with me.”

Erwin had read enough erotica in his time to know not to argue with Armin when he said that. He stood up from his desk and lead Armin through the house and into the bedroom. It’s times like these that after vigorous rounds of mind blowing sex, Erwin falls asleep spooning Armin, smiling dumbly.

* * *

 

  * Five



Erwin had taken Armin for a date on their anniversary. They had a quiet dinner at Armin’s favorite Thai place, took a walk through an outdoor mall, and stopped for ice cream. When they got home, they laid in the hammock in their back yard and cuddled. Erwin talked about a co-worker that wastes ten minutes of his day every day with pointless stories, Armin talked about his editor, who was pressuring a new chapter out of him.

“Stay here a second, okay?” Erwin asked.

Armin looked at him for a minute before saying, “Of course.”

Erwin smiled at the little blue box in his nightstand drawer. He grabbed it and quickly ran it out to Armin, who perked up when the back door opened. “Erw-“

Erwin held up a finger and dropped to one knee. “Armin?” He pulled out the box.

Armin grinned, blushing intensely. He nodded, not trusting his words.

Erwin smiled and slipped the ring on Armin’s small finger. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
